


comfort

by yunekako



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunekako/pseuds/yunekako
Summary: Dream never got over his ex, but George is here to comfort him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 163





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> really it's just a comfort for me, needed to write something like this. can't write angst so made it fluffy. u mm what else.. it's meant to be platonic but you can think about it how u want
> 
> I'm not sure about writing more. probably just a short one shot
> 
> edit: how the heck did I get almost 100 kudos in 24 hours?? thank u wow

Uh. He forgot to put his phone on silent. George heard this notification perfectly well.

  
"What’s this?" His voice felt almost judging in Dream’s headphones.

  
"Nothing..."

  
Wrong. It was important. Maybe it shouldn’t be – but he never unfollowed Sam’s private account. He immediately checked it.

  
"Is something wrong? Dream?"

  
This was so sweet of George, he always cared and helped him, even if he pretended he did not. And Dream really loved him for this, but sometimes it was hard to appreciate, when everything hurt so much. It was like he heard soft, caring words, but didn’t understand the meaning of them. George could literally say he hates him and it wouldn’t make any difference.

  
"Why is she so pretty?"

  
George sighed. So it was her again.

  
"Dream. Dream, listen to me," he asked, wishing that he could see his face right now, that he could hug him and take his phone away.

  
"I am listening."

  
"Okay. Close this. Don’t look at her more, we both know you will end up reading all of her posts again."

  
Dream was silent for a while.

  
"Please."

  
"Why it’s so hard?"

  
"Because you still like her. You miss how your life was when you were happy together - but you never were. She doesn’t love you, Dream." It might have sounded cruel, but George had to say it. "It’s better finished."

  
Dream laid his head on the desk, holding his finger on the screen. He really should unfollow her and close the app. But then there wouldn’t be coming back.

  
"I don’t know. I’m not ready. I hate that she still makes me happy every time I see her or when we make any contact, like smile to each other when we meet on street. I hate that she hurt me so much and I still love her. I- I just want to stay in bed and cry until I forget."

  
" It’s already been weeks. I know, I know I can’t possibly imagine how you feel, but you need to go on. You have so many friends who love you. We will be okay. Time heals, so get it as many as you need, but. You know."

  
"Yeah." Dream turned off his phone. "I can’t just let this feeling get control over me."

  
"Exactly." George yawned. "Oh. It’s pretty late. Um, I don’t know what to say... Do you need me?"

  
"I always do!" Dream started whispering. "Oh. Sorry. Maybe it doesn’t seem much for you, but it means so much for me. Without you, Sapnap and the rest like Bad I would still feel depressed all the time in my room. But mostly you."

  
"Me?" George lowered his voice too.

  
"Hah- you two. Or three."

  
George chuckled quietly, kind of far from his mic.

  
How nice would it be to hear it in person...

  
"George?"

  
"Yes, Dream?"

  
"I love you."

  
Silence.

  
"Me too."

  
Dream smiled, hearing this. It was more than enough.

  
"Thank you. For everything. I think I’m better now, get some rest."

  
"I don’t want you to be alone," George resisted, painfully aware how tired was his voice. "I can stay a little longer."

"Really, go to sleep. I’ll try to talk with Sapnap, if it will make you feel better, he should be still awake."

  
It wouldn’t. George wanted to stay, but he already hadn’t slept for over twenty hours.

  
"Fine. But he better not say anything stupid and make you sad again."

  
"Sweet dreams, George."


End file.
